Cap's B-Day
by Sympathy for the Lost Love
Summary: late cause I had no means to publish but HAPPY B-DAY STEVIE! I LUVS YOU!


**Cap's Birthday**

Captain America/Steve Roger blew air from his mouth as he sat on his balcony staring at the sunset.

"Happy birthday me," he silently whispered to himself, lonely.

It was July 4th, Independence Day but also Steve's birthday. He was supposed to be turning 25, but was technically turning 92. If Steve had it his way he'd be with his commandos back at the base with Howard, Peggy, and Bucky, celebrating with his friends. The fact that they were all dead made him lonelier than ever before.

_'Captain Rogers, Master Stark has asked for you downstairs.'_ Jarvis chimed.

Steve sighed. "Is it urgent? Seriously urgent?" Tony made stupid reasons urgent so Steve had to confirm.

_'No but Master Stark does seriously want you,'_ the AI said helpfully.

Steve groaned before he squared himself and left his room, walking towards the elevator. Steve pushed the 3rd floor button, Tony's 'Avengers' floor. Faster than they should, the doors slammed shut. Suddenly, the car shot up, forcing Steve to the floor from the force shocked. The car stopped but Steve could do nothing as it shot down, the force was so great again that Steve's body was defying gravity, floating nearly two feet off the ground; when he stopped again he had time to groan after his plummet before it started again. This happened about five more times.

When the roller coaster finally stopped, the doors opened and Steve was just barely able to drag himself up. Tony was then in his face.

"Do you feel drunk?" he asked seriously and urgently.

Steve moaned as he held his stomach while leaning against the elevator door and swallowing bile; for the last for days Tony had been trying different ways to get Steve drunk for today. After much chemistry and biology, nothing worked; it looked like he was trying his true field: engineering.

Bruce walked by. "He looks sick," he said bemused, helping Steve straightened.

"Damn," Tony huffed, snapping his fingers in defeat.

Bruce smiled. "Come on Steve, we got to take you somewhere," he said, confusing Steve.

Tony grinned in gleam as he remembered the reason he had wanted Steve before tying a blindfold around his head.

"Wait, what?" Steve asked in confusion, hesitating on his moments as the two 'Science Bros' led him somewhere.

"Just trust us," Bruce assured.

"Yeah, you're gonna love this," Tony beamed.

Then they stopped. Something was placed on his head and then he blindfold was slowly removed and Steve got the shock of his life.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone, minus Clint who was blowing a horn, shouted.

Everyone was wearing party hat with, laughably, Steve's Captain America persona; in fact, all the decorations were Captain American themed. The banner even had picture on it and both his ages.

Steve turned to Tony and Bruce. "I don't understand," he said, confused.

Tony smiled. "You don't think we'd forget your birthday do you?" he asked, leading the super soldier to the table.

Thor nodded. "Your date of birth is of high importance to us friend Steve," he said, fiddling with a half inflated balloon.

Steve stared at them in shock. He has only known them for six months and yet they treated him like he was their brother, their family. It was almost like, like he was with his team. Steve smiled softly.

"I don't know how to thank you," he said softly.

"No need Cap," Clint smiled, patting his back.

"Cake!" Tony announced, and left the room for a moment.

Steve waited curiously and was shocked as Tony came back wheeling a large cake with what had to be nearly a hundred lit candles. Clint and Tony both put it on the table in front of him. Tears slid down Steve's face and he trembled.

"Thanks guys."

**Based on a picture I saw of Steve sitting criss-cross with a cake in front of him that practically had a campfire of candles on it. I do not own the picture or the idea I don't think but I do own the story, technically. Anyways, happy late b-day Steve. (I wrote this on his b-day but didn't have the means to publish it that day o/o -_||||)**


End file.
